


Зона отчуждения

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кроссовер с вселенной "S.T.A.L.K.E.R."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зона отчуждения

— Ну ты там скоро?  
— Макаров, блядь! Не подгоняй. Или мне до последнего нужно было терпеть, чтоб при Захаеве обмочиться?  
— А ты кофе меньше пей. Тем более, знал же, что ехать дохера и дальше.  
— Да, да, знал... Если бы не кофе, меня бы ещё час назад срубило.  
Юрий застегнул ширинку и вышел из кустов. Макаров стоял, привалившись спиной к внедорожнику. В руке у него тлела самокрутка. Юрий остановился рядом и достал из кармана сигареты. С тех пор, как Имран заимел свою долю от наркотрафика через Таджикистан в Россию, Макаров часто таскал товар, как сам признавался, на пробу. В последнее время даже слишком часто.  
— Ты бы не увлекался, — пробубнил Юрий, зажав в зубах сигарету.  
— Я не увлекаюсь, — выдыхая дым со словами, ответил Макаров. — Я прочищаю мозги.  
Юрий поморщился от едкого гнилостного запаха, который невозможно было перебить даже табаком. Они молчали. Каждый раз, когда Макаров забивал, его обычно сосредоточенный взгляд становился рассеянно-задумчивым, на лбу появлялась складка. «Философ ёбаный», — думал в такие моменты Юрий.  
— Знаешь, что здесь произошло? — Макаров кивком указал в сторону простирающейся перед ними Зоны.  
— Кто ж не знает-то. — Юрий передёрнул плечами. — В 86-м реактор рванул. Моего дядю-хохла посылали там говно разгребать. Вернулся инвалидом.  
— Ну а потом что было знаешь? — Макаров посмотрел на него мутным взглядом.  
— Кончай задрачивать. Не знаю, — раздражённо буркнул Юрий. — Никто не знает. Вроде бабахнуло что-то, кто-то даже о землетрясении плёл. — Он выбросил окурок и вытряс из пачки новую сигарету.  
— Бабахнуло... — протянул Макаров, вглядываясь в едва различимый силуэт огромного купола, под которым был спрятан четвертый энергоблок. — Ходят слухи, что после первой катастрофы здесь, на территории, глубоко под землёй построили целый комплекс лабораторий.  
Юрий хмыкнул и поднял с земли проржавевшую гайку. Замахнувшись, он швырнул ею в небольшое подрагивающее облако, слабо мерцающее метрах в тридцати-сорока от проезжей части. Аномалия тут же вспыхнула неестественно-ярким светом.  
— В душе не ебу, о каких лабораториях ты городишь, но у меня от этого места мурашки по коже.  
— Зассал? — оскалился Макаров.  
— А ты типа не боишься, что у тебя от радиации больше не встанет?  
— Дурак ты, Юра, — цокнул языком Макаров, а затем продолжил: — Говорят, где-то на ЧАЭС можно найти того, кто исполнит любое желание.— Его голос снизился почти до шёпота.  
— Только тебе туда нельзя. Ты ж первым делом потребуешь власть над миром и бабу рыжую в придачу.  
— Точно. Но вместо бабы и ты сгодишься.  
— Пошёл на хуй.  
Макаров хрипло рассмеялся и затушил остаток косяка носком армейского ботинка.  
— Поехали, нам ещё два блокпоста пересекать. — Макаров запрыгнул на водительское сидение.  
Юрий забрался в салон следом и сунул замерзшие руки в карманы куртки. Всю оставшуюся дорогу он думал, что загадал бы «исполнителю желаний», если бы только тот не был больной выдумкой его свихнувшегося лучшего друга.


End file.
